


The Glory Days

by Anonymous



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Teenage Drama, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cross would be proud.
Relationships: Nea D. Campbell & Mana Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	The Glory Days

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it!

"You don't have horns, Mana," Neah said patiently. "Or a tail."

"I do TOOO," Mana twisted frenetically to face him, eyes wider than saucers. 

"Sit down, you're drunk."

**Author's Note:**

> Allen would be so disappointed


End file.
